Melody and Harmony
by D3athcor3pon3
Summary: Melody and Harmony, both very different but always end up together for a melody without a harmony is not so beuatiful and melodic and without a melody a harmony is lost in it self.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Vinyl

As I walked across the campus of Canterlot's University of the Arts I looked around seeing many other ponies roaming the campus freely just like how I was. A majority from of them were from Canterlot but some from Fillydelphia, Manehatten, and even Ponyville. I couldn't wait to start school, it was my only passion besides my cello. I have been playing the cello ever since I was a small fiily, and it was the reason I even got into this school. I'd been offered a scholarship for my cello when I was only a Junior in high school. So I think it's safe to say that I have some talent when it comes to cello, but one thing I would not allow is failure, but I'm not going to let anything stop me.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" a peculiar white unicorn stated.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to were I was walking" I apologized.

"Hey, don't sweat it I kinda wasn't paying attention either" she said

"Apology accepted, and if you don't mind me asking whats your name?"

"Vinyl, Vinyl Scratch and yours?"

"Octavia Philharmonica, pleasure to meet you."

"Ya you too."

Vinyl looked quite interesting, her mane was different shades of electric blue and it was quite messy and UN-kept. No to be rude but it was quite unusual to see someone of her stature here. She also wore these quite interesting glasses that were a shade of purple and they covered her eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Going to my dorm whats it look like?"

"Well I just thought that... um...well"

"I don't belong here, ya I get that a lot."

"Well where's your dorm I'll walk there with you."

"It's toward the east section of the university. You sure you wanna come with me?"

"Yes, I'm headed there actually."

"Well OK then come on."

So as Vinyl and I went towards our dorm we had an awkward silence as we walked side by side so I decided to break it.

"So Vinyl what are you majoring in?"

She smiled and said "I'm majoring in music and electronics. How about you?"

"I'm also majoring in music, but not electronics instead I'm majoring in psychology."

"So your gonna try and mess with my mind then?" she laughed.

"No but don't tempt me, I might just do it."

We shared a laugh and continued on with our conversation. "So what kind of music do you like Vinyl?"

"Me, oh you now dub-step, 2-step, dub, garage step those types of things."

"Oh, um... those are nice."

"Ya... ever heard of DJ P0N-3?"

"No I haven't why?"

"You mean you've never heard of the great DJ P0N-3? Come on you've got to at least know the name."

"Like I stated before Vinyl I've never heard of this DJ P0N-3. Why is it so important to you."

"Because I'm DJ P0N-3 and I have played for many clubs and shows. I even played for the royal wedding of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. You'd think someones got to recognized over that right?"

"Well I may not of heard of you because I don't listen to dub-step and what ever else it is. I only know of classical musicians. I'm sure that everypony who listens to your music has heard of you before though."

"Wait did you say you listen to classical music?"

"Yes why?"

"How can you listen to that stuff it's so boring and slow?"

"I could ask you the same-thing Vinyl, how can you listen to that dub-step, 2 step whatever it is. It requires no musical talent and has no soul in it all, it requires a machine and some editing and there you go. No real talent is present."

"Ya right, it takes talent to even edit, let alone come up with an entire arrangement. I bet you couldn't even tell the difference between Dub and Dub-step."

"Listen Vinyl how about we just drop the subject and continue on please."

"Fine." she snorted.

As we continued on our way there was definitely some tension between us, but before we knew it we were at Vinyl's dorm.

"Hey I just wanted to say im sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have judged you or even got into a fight with you over a silly little subject like music." I said

"Hey it's OK I guess we both got out of hand their. Hey do you mind if we hang out again tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ya I guess we could spend time together tomorrow. What time?"

"I guess around 8:00. What do you think?"

"8:00 sounds good," I stated "and were will we go?"

"There a coffee shop just out of the school grounds. Maybe we could catch some lunch?" she asked.

"That sounds perfect Vinyl." I said smiling. I looked up to see it was already turning into dawn I really need to be getting my belongings placed and settled in. Which reminds me I'm not even at my dorm yet. " I really must get going Vinyl in need to be getting settled in."

"Ya OK, See you around."

"Goodbye Vinyl." I said walking to go get my stuff.

Vinyl POV:

As I got everything settled in and placed I was just about to hit the hay until I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Vinyl let me in please."

_What was Octavia doing here I thought she needed to move in her stuff and go to sleep?_ "Ya hold on I'll unlock the door for you." As the door opened I was surprised to see Octavia with a smile on her face and her belongings.

"Thank you Vinyl, I really appreciate it." she smiled.

"Ya no prob, but I have a question."

"Yes what is it?''

"Not to be mean but... what are you doing here?''

"You'll never believe it Vinyl when I got my stuff and started heading to my dorm I saw the room 115. Then I remembered your room number is 115. So I came here ant it turns out thi also my dorm."

"Soooo that means?" I asked confused about whats going on.

"I'm bunking with you Vinyl."

"Really? That's awesome." I said smiling

"I know it's really great."

"Ya we could hang out more and even for tomorrow it'll be easier for us to get together." I stated

"Yes it'll be fun. Oh by the way can you help me with my stuff."

"Oh yeah sorry." After about half an hour getting Octavia's stuff settled in we decided to hit the hay.

"Good night Octavia see you in the morning." I said with a long yawn after it.

Octavia yawned and said "Goodnight vinyl I'll see you in the morning as well."

As I turned off the light I thought to myself _I'm glad I get to bunk with Octavia It'll be fun but should I tell her. Will she hate me if she knew what i was? I need to tell her sooner or later though._ I closed my eyes and let the dark abyss consume my dreams and that night I dreamed, of Octavia and our day tomorrow.

**Whats Vinyl secret? What will these do tomorrow at the coffee shop? Only time will tell.**

**D3athcor3 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A dream and reality

Vinyl's Dream:

As I layed down and went to sleep I woke with a start. Then I looked to my right and saw Octavia, sleeping soundly on her matress. She stirred in her sleep and slowly her eyes began to open. She looked striaght at me and gave me a half asleep half awake smile. I smiled back and said "Good morning Octavia how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing just fine Vinyl thank you." She said smiling.

"Do you mind if I take the first shower?" I asked

"No not at all Vinyl be my guest." She smiled, but her smile seemed different like if she planned on me going first. It made me feel kind of uneasy.

"Thanks."

After I turned the water on and got into the shower about five minutes later I heard a small creak in the doorway. Then all was silent again so I ignored it. Octavia was a very how should I say 'proper' pony, she wouldn't just barge in on me would she? Then I heard small hoofsteps very gentle and quite but still present. I called out "Hello, Octavia is that you if so this isn't funny." No response. The hoofsteps got louder and louder until again they stopprd. "OK Octavia stop it you really freaking me out." Now I was quivering with fear, and I thought this pony couldn't be Octavia. _Oh my what has this pony done to Octavia has he hurt her?...Killed her? _Then the curtain were pulled back and I screamed and fell. I looked up and saw Octavia smiling wickedly. I yelled "Octavia stop it your really scaring me." I then examined her face more closley. Her eyes were blood red and her mouth was cut and had a chelsea grin on it. She then started speaking.

"I know what you are you rotten sack of shit." Her voice had a demonic undertone to it. "Your worthless and an abomination."

"Whats going on what happened to you?" I asked fearing for my life "And what do you meen about you knowing what I am?"

"You know what I'm talking about Vinyl."

"No I never told you that." _How did she find out I never told her about that._

"I'll make sure you never have the chance to breathe again." She smiled her mouth was fitted with serated teeth were her normal teeth should have been. She then bit my throat and as soon as her teeth made contact I already knew if I didn't die from her choking me then surley all the blood Im losing will kill me. As soon as I felt my body go numb I just let go and let myself die. Then everything started to fade to black.

Reality Vinyl's POV:

I woke with a start, cold sweat dripping all over me soaking the sheets on my bed. I looked around and saw it was only just a dream. I looked over to were Octavia was still sleeping soundly. I kept reapeting to myself that it was just a nightmare and it would never happen. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps and soon enough the nightmare was noting more then well... a dream. She began to stir and she finally woke up after five minutes of trying to get herself to go back to sleep. She looked over towards me and I knew she could tell I wasn't feelin well.

"What's wrong Vinyl?'' she asked, "You seem worried."

"It's nothing Octavia I'm fine." I lied and I could tell she wasn't buying it.

"No there's something wrong what is it?"

"It was just a nightmare nothing to worry about."

"Are sure? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Ya I'm fine."

"Ok then Vinyl."

I eventually got into the shower and within five minutes I was out. I put on my glasses and headed out of the bathroom. I saw Octavia sitting over buy a our desk reading. I came up to her and told her I was done. So she put the book down and went to go take a shower. I decide that I would listen to some music until she got out. I put my head phones on and turned up the volume and let the music carry me away. Around 7:45 Octavia was out of the bathroom and walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped, unware she was done getting ready. "Geez don't do that to me." I laughed, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," she giggled "I didn't know you would get scarred."

"Me scared... no, you just suprsised me." I smiled

"Ya, sure Vinyl whatever you say."

"Ya, anyway it's almost 8:00 you still wanna go get some coffee and breakfast?"

"Of course I do Vinyl, Octavia Philharmonica always keeps her promise."

"Alright lets go."

At the Coffee Shop:

Octavia's POV:

When we arrived at the small Cafe we were greated by a waitor asking for our orders. " I'll take some coffee, black, and a daisy sanwitch and a muffin thank you." I said smiling.

"And for the other lady?'' He asked in a rich Canterlot accent.

"Yes, I'll take a moca, daisy sanwitch, hay fries, and a muffin."

"Alright I'll bring your food out when it's ready." said the waitor

"Thank you very much." I said smiling, he smiled back.

"Hitting on waitors are we know Tavi?" Vinyl smirked.

"I don't know what you meen. And my name is _Octavia_ not _Tavi_."

"Calm down Tavi it's just a nickname. And I saw you eyeballing him."

"I most certantley was not. I was only being polite." I stated.

"Ya sure anyways. I guess we have a while I say we should get know each other better."

"All right were do I start... I was borned and raised in Canterlot, I'm 17, I play the cello, and my parents are very strict but my father is more caring on certain subjects."

"Wait your 17 right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Your not even old enough to drink. This sucks."

"And why do you say that. Are you old enough to drink?"

"Yes im 18." She said,"Anyways were do I begin...hmmm... I was born and raised in the poor side of Canterlot, even though my mom is very wealthy. I have one sibling, I'm 18 and I DJ at clubs and parties."

"Wait you have a sibling, who is he?" I asked

"I really don't like to talk about my family, but I will say though he's 16 and is currently a senior in high school and plays for a band."

"Really? I guess that's cool. I don't have any siblings, so I wouldn't know."

"Oh he could be a real pain in the ass though."

"Vinyl! Watch your language your in a public area."

"Sorry. Sheesh now you sound like my mother."

"Your drinks and food ladies." The waitor said handing us our food.

"Thank you very much." I said

"My pleausre." He smiled.

"There you go again with the waitor."

"Just eat, you dirty minded filly."

After we ate and left we decided to go some stores and look around by the time we got back to our dorm it was 6:00 and for the rest of the evening I decided to study. I needed to study for classes which began tomorrow. Vinyl mearley just went on her machine put on her headphones and listened to or created music. After studying for 2 hours it was now 8:00 and I was getting tired and I could tell so was Vinyl. So we called lights out and said our goodnights. I couldn't help but think though that if maybe Vinyl seemed to be hiding something. She was quite hesitant about talking about her family, what could make Vinyl not want to talk about them? Oh well, if she feels like telling me she'll tell me. And with that final thought I drifted into sleep.

**What's Vinyl hiding? Why was she so hesitant to talk about her family? By the way **

**I put a MetallicA reference in here, can you find it? Also another feference to a band in the start. Can you find that too? **


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Day and New Friends and a Confession.

Vinyls POV:

I woke with a start, and with a cold sweat. "Damn Nightmares," I moaned "why can't I just get some normal sleep?" I looked to my right and saw Octavia sleeping. Oh how I envy her ability to sleep peacefully, with no nightmares to bother her. It was the same nightmare from last night. I heard some rustling and I looked to my right to see Octavia twisting and turning in her sleep. Her eyes slowly started to open. "Good Morning Tavi."

"Hmmmm, good morning Vinyl, what time is it?"

I looked over to see it was 7:30. "It's 7:30 why?"

"Were going to be late for our first day thats why." she panicked

"Oh calm down we have another hour."

"Exactly it takes us an hour to get ready!"

"Oh yeah huh...I forgot about that."

"Thats all you have to say?"

"Yeah pretty much." I smirked, and all she did was roll her eyes. "It'll be fine I'll just let you go first."

"Really?'' she questioned.

"Yaaaa go on ahead I don't mind being late."

"No, I'm not risking that. You'll get in trouble, or at the least make a bad first impression."

"It dosen't matter, really it dosen't."

"No Vinyl I refuse for you to be late."

"Well if you don't want us to be late stop trying to get me to not be late and hurry up and get ready." I smiled

"Oh shut up." she blushed.

After about 45 minutes we finally got ready and we left. "See I told you if you would just stop and get ready we would be on time."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Octavia POV:

We finally arrived on the campus were our classes would be held. "So what's your first class Vinyl?"

"Me? I have electronics." She said "And you?"

"I have musical theory."

"Soo I guess I'll see you after class?" I asked.

"Yeah let's meet back here."

"Alright see you after class Octavia."

After we said our goodbyes I headed off to my class. I finally found my class and opened the door to find that there were about 25 other ponies inside. I decided to not waste any more time and found a seat.

"Hello class, my name is Serenade Strings, and I will be your teacher this class." said the teacher.

He was a dark blue pony with silver eyes. He was short, and didn't have alot of muscle. He did have a rich canterlot accent, but oddly enough it seemed as if his tone of voice was that of a regular towns pony. Not like a snob who thought higher of himself and cared about nothing but money and his own reputation.

"Today we won't be playing, instead we'll get to know each other better." he said. "So everyone please take a seat."

Everyone took their seat and we started introducing ourselves. There were some ponies named Concert Pitch, Harmony Errangement and Melodic Molly. We became fast friends and had some fun conversations.

Vinyls POV:

As I entered my electronics class I took a seat next to an odd looking pony. He was Black with a long black mane with crimson streaks running down it. His tail was also black and also had crimson streaks running down it. His cutie mark was a disfigured face with a chelsea grin and the smile had razor sharp teeth. The eyes were red and were pointed slits. His own face was covered in cuts and scars, and his eyes were crimson red. I spoke to him, "Whats up the names Vinyl, Vinyl Scratch, whats yours?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Names Killswitch, just Killswitch."

His smile was creepy, it looked eerie and maniacal. Though something about him looked friendly.

"Well Killswitch what do you think of this class?" I asked.

"Well I'll tell you when it starts." He smirked

"Well smart ass I'll hold you to that." I smiled.

"We should probably stop starting our sentences with well."

"Ya O.K. whatever you say."

After about 5 minutes the teacher finally came in a sat down.

"O.K. class settle down and take a seat," he said " My name is Mr. Mac. Today we'll start off by assigning everyone a laptop that you'll use for homework and projects." That recieved some praise from some of the students. He then continued speaking "And since I'm assigning these so early you'll be having a project that starts tomorrow." Some of the students booed including me. "Now now class this project will be short and simple."he explained."You'll have to create a advertisement about something you want to get noticed. It could be about you, a friend, or something you like...Your choice."

"So now what do you think of this class Kill?"

"Don't call me kill please."

"Why not?" I asked

"Well for one thing you just saying kill will uh attract some unwanted attention." He explained, "And furthermore it brings up bad memories."

"Oh yeah your right, and sorry about the memories." I apologized.

"Hey you didn't know, as for the class...Right now I will say it's going to be a pain in the ass."

"I agree." For about another ten minutes me and Killswitch were engaged in conversation. _Ring_. "We'll class is over... I'll see later I guess."

"Yeah see ya." He said leaving.

I went to the place were Octavia and I were going to meet. I saw here and a few others conversing with each other.

"So Octavia what did you think of class?" said a cyan unicorn mare.

"It was splendid Molly, what did you think of it Concert?"

A white stallion answered,"I thought it was delightful, thanks for asking Octavia,and what did you think Harmony?"

"It was great, I certantley had a good time." Answered a teal earth pony mare.

"We'll Im glad," said Octavia,"but I have a friend to meet so I will see you around."

"Allright by Octavia." answered Molly

"See you guys." Octavia called back.

She soon after reaching the rendevous she found me and we chatted "So how was class Octavia?"

"It was wonderful Vinyl how was yours?"

"My class went O.K." I answered

"And why only O.K.?"

"We'll besides the fact that we got laptops we were assigned a project already, and it starts tomorrow."

"Oh that's kinda a let down...Did anything good happen?"

"Yeah I met someone." I answered.

"Oh thats cool...Was your friend a stallion or a mare?" She questioned.

"He was a black stallion."

"Ooooo is Vinyl in love?"

"What! No I'm not in love."

"Alright calm down Vinyl sheesh." She smirked. "Whats your next class anyway Vinyl?"

"Let me see hmmm...I have...Oh great I have Calculus 1." I said pulling out my schedule.

"Really I have Calculus 1 too." She said "Maybe it wont be so bad after all Vinyl."

"Ya I guess your right."

"Thats the spirit Vinyl."

"Alright lets get going." I said.

Octavia's POV:

After me and Vinyl headed to the northern part of the campus we were offley quiet, so I decided to break the tension. "Soooo what are you thinking about Vinyl?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" I asked concernly "You seem offley quiet and seem rather depressed and worried."

"Ya I'm sure, I-It's nothing, really."

"Alright...Well if you need to talk I'm right here you know."

"Yea thanks Tavi."

_Here we go again with that nickname._ We finally reached our class with five minutes to spare. Me and Vinyl chose seats side by side to each other. Our teacher came and told us that we'll not have any work to do this first week of school. I'm sure that made Vinyl feel somewhat better. We had this class in a block so we were there for some time just refreshing our meomries with math. We finally got a break and for the next five minutes me and Vinyl just chatted._ Ring._ Our class finally ended and both of us were happy to be out of there. Especially Vinyl, she had almost fell asleep during class on several occasions. I had to shake her to start her up again, and every time I was met with either a snort or a very sharp intake of air with a very confused looking Vinyl, I giggled everytime too. It turns out both me and had English next.

"This soooooo boring." Vinyl whined.

"You'll survive Vinyl, it's not like your going to keel over and die."

"I AM going to keel over and die though." She slammed her head into her desk.

"Your over exaggerating Vinyl."

"Oh yeah we'll watch this."

"What do you mea..." I wasn't able to finish when Vinyl just all of a sudden through herself out of her desk and onto the floor.

"Are you alright Miss Scratch?" asked the teacher

"Eeyup just slipped." Vinyl asnwered.

"Out of your desk?" The teacher aksed. "How is that possible?"

"You know maybe there was lube on the chair and I just so happened to slip."

"Hmmmmmm, fine we'll be more careful nect time." Answered the teacher still unsure if she did on purpose or not.

_Ring. _Class was over again and me and Vinyl had lunch break next.

"See I told you I was going to keel over." Said Vinyl.

"Ya but you didn't die." I answered not knowing how that sounded till it escaped my mouth.

"Geez Tavi I never knew you were so morbid?"

"I'm sorry it just came out wrong a-and.." I panicked but Vinyl cut me off.

"Calm down Tavi I know what you meant." She smirked.

"Alright shall we head out for lunch or stay here." I asked.

"Hmmmm. How bout we go out my treat." She answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Ya totally come on."

Luckly the place we chose was only about a five minute walk. Even though we had an hour for lunch I enjoyed spending time with Vinyl. We walked in and saw a receptionest at the front counter.

"Two please." Vinly said.

"Right this way." Said the waitress standing next to the receptionest.

She took us to a booth were we sat across from each other.

"What can I get you this afternoon?" She asked us

"I'll take a daisy salad, some hay fries, and some soup." Vinyl answered.

"And for the mistress?" She asked me.

"I'll take the same, thank you."

"And to drink?"

"I'll take water please." I asnwered.

"And I'll take a beer." She looked up a saw my face, witch apparently made her change mind. "On second thought I'll take some water too."

"What made you change your mind?" I aksed.

"We'll It wouldn't be good for me to show up with the smell of alcohol on me." Shw answered. "And second you looked at me as if I were crazy."

"Oh, we'll I think you made the right choice." I answered, but she looked bothered by something. "You still looked bothered Vinyl ,what is it?"

"When she aked for our food she called you my mistress." She answered.

"Why's that so bad?"

"Because it means were together."

"Well we are toghether." I said still not getting why that was so wrong.

"No not that like that, like marefriend and marefriend." She answered.

"Ohhhh, ummmm...We'll should we clear that up with her?" I asked finally getting it.

"No it's O.K." She said.

"Are you sure I can just tell he.." She cut me off

"I said it was alright." She answered raising her voice a lilttle.

"O.K. sorry Vinyl." Why was she so aggravated about me clearing it up. Any why was she touchy on the subject.

"Tavi I'm sorry, I'm acting like an ass." She said obviously depressed.

"It's O.K. Vinyl, it wasn't your fault." Shortly after the waitress was back with our food and drinks. Vinyl and I just sat eating our lunch in silence. When we finally finished we headed back to campus and continued on with our classes. We wet our seperate ways since we didn't have anymore classes together. "We'll I'll see you after class and for dinner time." I said.

"Yeah see ya." She said still gloomy.

I headed to my next class wich was advanced physics.

Vinyl's POV:

_I can't believe I yelled at Tavi like that... I'm such a fucking ass. Maybe I'll be more comfortable about the situation if I tell her? _My next class was History... What a joy this'll be.

45 minutes later:

"Uhhh, I'm soooo boreeeeedddd." I said coming out of the class. I still had one more block and another class after that. My block was advanced physics. It wans't as bad as history at least. My next and final class was musical theory, I was actually looking forward to this class. When I arrived I saw one familiar face at least. "Hey Killswitch." I said smiling.

"Oh hey Vinyl." He answered smiling.

"What are you doing here?'' I asked.

"Sitting in my next class what's it look like?" He smirked.

"O.K. smart ass that's not what I meant." I smiled.

He laughed, "I know I was just teasin ya, as for why I'm here I play the guitar and thought I would get some more lessons under my belt."

"You play guitar?"

"Yeah, and I sing." He answered.

"For what?" I asked.

"Oh I'm the lead singer for a band called Whitestable (See what I did their ;D)."

"Oh what kind of music do you sing and play?"

"We play Deathcore." He answered

"Deathcore?" I asked confused.

"It's a mix between Death Metal, Metalcore, some Black (Satanic) Metal (Optional does not have to be Satanic), and Hardcore Punk."

"Really, wow thats cool."

"Yeah it's alot of fun." He said.

"Is it true that that deathcore singers actually can growl like if your a demon?"

"Yeah I do it all the time." He said. "Why?''

"Just wondering, and is it true your all worshipers of Nightmare Moon?" I asked.

"No that's totally not true. Black Metal is the only thing that really comes close to that," he asnwered "Other than that it's just a stereotype given to us because of the way or music sounds."

"Oh, just wanted to clear that up." I said satisfied. For another 40 mintues me and Killswitch just converesed, until the bell rang and we said our goodbyes. I headed back to Octavia's and I's dorm. When I got there it was empty so i figured Tavi was just late or hanging out with friends. So I decided to start up dinner. I made some soup with freshly cut vegetables and I made some fruit salad. _Man I'm glad my mom taught me how to cook. _After about 30 minutes dinner was prepared and ready to serve.

Octavia's POV:

I decided to stay late and chat with the teacher of my last class. Psychology was fun and quite interesting. As we talked time flew by and before I knew it the time said 6:30. I hurried up to my dorm were Vinyl was either on her new laptop or eating. It took me 30 minutes just to get there, because my class was towrads the West side of the campus and the Dorm was on the East. I walked in to a room filled the aromas of soup. I saw Vinyl sitting down on her bed on her laptop. I guess she must of heard the door close, because she looked up as soon as it closed. I was greeted by Vinyl.

"Hello Tavi how was the rest of your day?" She asked, her mood was greatly different from when I last saw here.

"It was marvelous thank you. And how was your's?" I asked.

"Good, I made dinner for us."

"I see that." I said.

"We'll come on lets eat."

"Alright Vinyl, let's eat."

20 minutes later:

Vinyl's POV:

"Thank you Vinyl that was delicious." Complemented Octavia.

"Thanks Tavi."

"Were did you learn to cook?" Tavi asked.

"Oh my mother taught me when I was just a small filly." I answered.

"We'll she must be proud of you."

"Yeah, proud." I said gloomly remebering.

"Whats wrong Vinyl?"

"I-It's just... Well you want to know the reason I don't talk about my family?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only if your comfortable."

"We'll after I told them something they acted weird around me until one day they just avoided me." I said, "For meals and holidays were really the only timed we converesed, and the still were trying to avoid me."

"What did you tell them to make them avoid you?" Octavia asked.

"I-I told them I was a-a..."

"A what Vinyl."

"A fillyfooler." I said quickly, "I told them I was a fillyfooler."

Killswitch is me as a pony by the way, and suprsingly enough I despise Death Metal and love Deathcore WTF. Looks like Vinyls a fillyfooler, but is that all of her secrets? How will Octavia react? Can anyone tell me what the original name was for the band name I changed? P.S. In story band name was Whitestable. If you do I'll send you a box of poptarts and a shoutout in the next chapter. Don't you love cliff hangers?


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What!?

Vinyl's POV:

"Your a fillyfooler!" Octavia yelled.

"Yes, I'm a fillyfooler like I said for the past two times."

"And you didn't tell me!"

"Well it didn't have anytime to tell you, and I thought now would be a good time." I said , "Does the fact that I'm attracted to mares disgust you?"

"Yes a little bit."

"Why are you so worried anyway?" I asked.

"I'm worried because I'm bunking with a mare that might develop feelings towards me."

"I knew this would happen, I should have never told you... I thought you were different." I said angry, pissed, annoyed, and depressed. I thought Octavia was different. I thought that she wouldn't judge me for liking mares over stallions. "Your just like everypony, judging me and treating me like I'm a newsance. Well newsflash Octavia I'm somepony too. I have feelings, I can feel pain wether it's emotional or physical. I'm no different than you."

"Vinyl I-I"

"What, you going to call me shit? Tell everypony? Well I don't care. Let them know Vinyl Scratch is a fillyfooler... I have nothing else to live for." I said on the verge of tears.

"No Vinyl I'm not going to call you anything. And I most certantley will not tell everypony." she said caringly, "It's your choice that you like mares over stallions. It's not my place to judge somepony over their sexuality when their personality is beautiful. Vinyl you are a funny, carring, smart pony. I will not let your sexuality come between us as friends. Do I make myself clear Vinyl?"

"Yes, thank you Tavi." I said as I hugged her and supprisingly she returned it. after about a minute of us hugging I broke off finally.

"Feeling better Vinyl?" She asked softly.

"Yes much better thank you." I didn't notice till now how Octavia's lavender eyes shined. How her mane was so soft and staight. She was in a sense, beautiful. _Stop it Vinyl, Octavia is just your friend. But what if I want us to be more than friends? Uhhh, stop it I can't devlop feelings for her. _

"Vinyl is everything O.k.?" she asked, apparantley I had just been staring at her with a blank expression for 15 seconds.

"Yeah, just a little been shaken still thats all." I smiled weakly.

"O.K. then Vinyl, like I said if you need to talk I'm here for you." She smiled.

"I know Tavi... I know."

Octavia POV:

Well now I know why she was so touchy about her family, and why she acted so differently in the restraunt. We'll as I said before Vinyl's sexuality will not make me change when it comes to our friendship. I looked over to her still sniffing. _Poor Vinyl she's really shaken up. Maybe I should go talk to her. _"Vinyl are you O.K.?"

"Yeah I'm fine." she said.

"Here take off your glasses and lets wash your face." I said

"No I don't want to take off my glasses." she said rather quickly.

"Why not?" I asked

"Because I don't want you to see my eyes."

"Is their something wrong with them?" I asked concerned.

"No they're fine."

"We'll let me take them off. I just want to help you Vinyl, and I promise nothing will make me change the way I feel about you."

"O.K." she gave in.

As I lifted the purple tinted sunglasses off her face I could barely see the whites of her eyes until I finally saw her full eye. They were a beautiful red. _Is this why she weres these. Was she teased about her eye color._

"See I told you not to lift them off. I'm nothing but a freak." I had just been sitting their satring at her eyes.

"No Vinyl your not a freak, your eyes are gorgeous." I said smiling hugging her again.

"Do you really think so?" she asked as her tears fell onto my shoulder.

"Yes, now why would I lie about that?"

"Because everypony always thought I was a freak. I was always called names, beaten up at school, and I never had any friends."

"We'll that's their loss. I think your a very unique pony Vinyl, not just on the outside but on the Inside, like I said your funny, caring, and smart Vinyl. Those are hard traits to find on their own now a days, and your all three of them." I said still hugging her. " Your funny because your always trying to find ways to make everypony smile, not just draw attention to yourself. Your caring because no matter what happens we always end up back together, as friends, no matter If I frustrate you or Vise always want to set things straight, wether it's your fault or not. Your smart, you may not realize it but today in math, you answered every question correctly. You don't give yourself enough credit Vinyl." I continued "Not only are you those three things but your open about yourself. It took alot of guts to tell me you were a fillyfooler and for me to see your eyes. Stop blaming yourself for someting you have no control over. If everypony else didn't like you and they neglected you fine, their loss. But I'm not everypony Vinyl I'm your true friend. I'm not going to neglect you and call you a freak, because I'm your true friend Vinyl, and a true friend will always be by your side no matter what."

No Ones POV:

Vinyl cried harder than before, but this time they were tears of joy. Vinyl for once in her life found somepony who cared about the true her. Octavia found a true friend also. Octavia's eyes even began to water with tears of joy, and happiness. Never did she have a friend who was so open to her. Octavia found a friend who she could trust.

Vinyls POV:

"Vinyl." said Ocatvia softly

"Yes?"

"I want to say something too."

"What is it?" I asked

"It's just that all my life I've never had any friends. Even the teachers didn't like me. They all thought I was a snob."

"What! Why?"

"Because of my parents. They always talked about how I was better than everypony... well at least thats what mother did."

"And what about your dad?" I asked

"My father was always gone. He was a very busy pony, but when he came home he would always play with me." She said obviuosly starting to get emotional. "But my mother thought it was not propper for me to get dirty, and play around until dawn. So she sent me to boarding school were I would be given a proper education and be as far away from my dad as possible. I didn't make any friends, and every pony tried to avoid me."

"I'm sorry Octavia."

"I didn't see my father again for three years." she cried. "And when I came home he was never around and when he was, he avoided me."

"I'm sorry Tavi." I said.

"It's O.K. it wasn't your fault, don't beat yourself up for it."

"And it isn't your fault so stop beating yourself up for it too."

"O.K. Vinyl." she said, "bu-but it was somewhat my faul..." she was cut off from me.

She wouldn't stop beating herself up so I did what needed to do to shut her up. I kissed her.

Octavia's POV:

I was about say something when I felt a pair of lips on mine. Vinyl was kissing me. _What do I do, what do I do?_ I couldn't decide so I returned the kiss knowing full well what what happened. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. She didn't expect this and stopped, but eventually she returned it again too. We were holding each other, our eyes closed, and our tongues in each others mouthes in a deep passionate kiss. After about five minutes we broke apart slowly, with a little strand of saliva connecting our lips we opened our eyes and we saw each other and smiled.

"I love you Octavia." she said

"And I love you too Vinyl." I asnwered. We connected into another passionate kiss. I didn't care what my parents thinked, or the students, or teachers. All that mattered was the mare in front of me. The mare I loved.

I decided to upload twice, why? Because I can, any ways how'd you like the chapter? Will Vinyl's and Octavia relationship last. And is their some secrets still looming around? Well you'll just have to wait and see. By the way if you did find out the real band name from the previous chapter PM me it or leave it the reviews and you'll have a shout out in the next chapter. Until next time D3athcor3 signing off.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Toghether. (Damn coffee let me go to sleep it's 5:12 in the F***ing morning)

Viny's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes from my unconcious slumber. To find I didn't have a nightmare. In fact it was the best sleep I've gotten in a long time. I felt something warm press up against me, and when I looked down I saw Octavia sleeping right next to me. She was snuggled close to me and was quite warm. I smiled remebering the events from last night. Last night I told Octavia I was fillyfooler and after things went to hell, we admitted our feelings to each other. Octavia slowly strirred in her sleep. "Good morning Tavi." I cooed.

"Good morning Vinyl, I had a great time last night." she smiled

"Me too. I love you." I kissed her

"I love you too."

I looked over at the clock and saw it was 6:30. We had plenty of time to get ready for today. "Do you wanna get ready first or shall I?"

"You can go ahead I'm going to go back to sleep. Wake me up when your done."

"Alright, I wake you up in about 45 minutes." but it was to late, she had already fallen asleep again. _She looks cute when she sleeps._ I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I finished rather quickly because I wanted to make some breakfast for me and Tavi. So I was done in 25 minutes and I went in to the other room to wake Octavia. "Tavi wake up, you need to get ready for today." She groaned but she got up and headed into the bathroom.

I started cooking breakfast and setting the table. I decided we would have pancakes and some fruit. The pancakes didn't take long so I decided to make some fruit salad so we could have more to eat. I heard the water in the bathroom turn off and I decided that I should serve us before she got out. Ten minutes later she came out, mane clean, smelled good, and she had her signature bow tie on. "I made us some breakfast Tavi."

"Thank you Vinyl it looks delicious."

"We'll lets not waste time and let's eat." I said

"Yes lets dig in" she smiled

20 minutes later:

Octavia's POV:

"Thank you Vinyl, that was very good." I said

"Thank you Tavi... We should probably head out know" She said.

"Alright, put on your glasses and lets go." giving her a quick kiss.

"Hold on...Alright let's go." she smiled.

I arrived at my class were I saw Molly, Concert, and Harmony all standing their talking. "Alright Vinyl I'll see you after class."

"Alright see you Tavi." she said leaving for her class.

"Good morning Octavia, hows the morning been treating you so far?" asked Concert

"Just perfect Concert thank you." I smlied.

"Who was that odd looking mare you were talking to earlier?" asked Molly.

"She's my roomate and friend." I answered, _not to mention marefriend._

"What is her name, hmmm Vinyl... Aw Vinyl Scratch," Harmony said, "there are some nasty rumors of her being a fillyfooler, and that she has a marefriend, or something like that."

I thought to myself_ Yeah I'm her marefriend, _"Well rumors aren't always true you know."

"Still I'd watch out for her Octavia." said Molly.

"Why do you guys have something against fillyfoolers?" I asked

"We don't judge on sexuality we judge by looking at who the pony really is." Concert explained,"We know nothing of Miss Scratch's personality so actually I think were jumping to a conclusion to fast. If Vinyl is indeed a fillyfooler and she has a good personaltity I wouldn't matter to me if she liked mares or not."

"Anyways we should probably head into class now." I said, " Lets go."

The first bell rang signaling that first period was over. I walked over to were Vinyl and I met last time. I saw her standing there waiting for me to get there. "Hi Vinyl, how was your first class." I said giving her a kiss. That earned some looks from some ponies, but honestly I didn't care.

"It was good, I ended up finishing that project in class today." she said joyfully.

"See I told you that you were smart." I said giving her hug.

"Thanks, anyways lets head up to math class." she said breaking the hug.

"Alright let's go." I said starting to walk.

Math and english went by fast, and soon enough it was lunch. "Vinyl do you wanna head back to the dorm for lunch?"

"Yeah sure why not." she said

So we walked to the dorm side by side, and lucky for us it was a seven minute walk, so we had plenty of time to eat.

"What do you want to eat Tavi?" Vinyl asked

"Suprise me." I smiled. She went to work pulling out a bag of coconut, frui, coolwhip, and she made some jello. Soon enough she mixed all of it and put it into a bowl. She then set a bowl down in front of her seat, and she gave me one as well. "What is this?" I asked curious to find out what she made.

"It's coconut fruit cocktail, it's really good." she said taking a bite

"It is really good Vinyl, were you learn how to make it?" I asked taking a bite.

"My mother taught me how to make this." she said, "She said when I was younger I would always ask her to make some, so she taught me how to make it my self."

"That's sweet of your mother to teach you how to cook." I said, "I never learned how because we always had other ponies make it for us."

"We'll how about I teach you how to cook?" she asked smiling

"Really, when would we do that?"

"How bout Saturday, I'll let you cook lunch. How's that sound?" She smiled

"Perfect thank you Vinyl, I love you." I pulled her into a passionate kiss. We made out for what seemed like forever but it was only about five minutes, and as we pulled away again there was a string of saliva in between our mouthes that connected to our lips. "You wanna head back now?" I asked

"Yeah lets go."

Unfortunatley I didn't have anymore classes with Vinyl so I was on my own. I headed in to my advanced physics class were I was starting to be strared at. My guess was that when Vinyl and I kissed in the hall, it spread around as a rumor.

Vinyls POV:

My next two hours were hell without Octavia. But the day finally ended and I could go home and be with Tavi. I got home before her because my class was much closerto the droms then here class. Apparantley Psychology is on the complete opposite side of the dorms so it would take her a while to get here. So I sat down and got on my laptop to listen to some music.

Octavia's POV:

As I left Psychology I said goodbye to Molly, Concert, and Harmony who had this class wth me too. I failed to realise that I forgot my bag.

"Octavia you forgot your... Oh she can't here me." Molly said, "What dorm is she in again?"

''115, East campus why?" Harmony asked.

"Let's just deliver it to her." Molly suggested.

"Thats sounds great lets go." said Concert.

I finally got to the dorm and I opened the door to see VInyl on the bed listening to music.

"Hi Tavi." she greeted me. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Good, and how was yours?" I asked.

"Like hell till you showed up." she smiled

I gave her a kiss and she got up to set up dinner. After everything was cooking we sat down together. "Everyone was staring at me akwardly in fifth hour."

"Why's that?" Vinyl asked

"My guess is that when they saw me kiss you they said we were fillyfoolers and that we were marefriends." I explained

"We'll isn't it true?" Vinyl smirked

"Every last bit of it.'' I said, Vinyl then pulled me into a passionate kiss. We made out, loving every last bit of it then the unexpected happened. The door opened revealing Molly, Harmony, and Concert at the door.

''Octavia, you forgot you baaa..." she didn't get to finish as they saw Vinyl and I making out together. "We'll looky here.'' said Molly smiling.

Only then did we turn around to see the three of them staring at us smiling. Our lips were still locked to.

"You have some explaining to do Octavia." they said.

(Time 6:28, it took me an hour and ten minutes to write this.) Anyways what will Octavia say to her friends. Will she be accepted, or hated. I'm tired I'm goin to sleep...Stupid coffee


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Explanations and Killswitch (back to my cave were for next 5 hours or more I'll be writing and drinking coffee.)

Octavias's POV:

Vinyl and I were still kissing when Molly, Harmony, and Concert walked in trying to return my bag that I left in Psychology.

"Looks like you have some exlpaining to do Octavia." Molly said smirking. "I think we should come back later, I think we caught them at a bad time."

Vinyl broke the kiss and got up to sit on her bed. "No it's fine. I just think we should talk about what you just saw." I said.

"Alright let's just keep an open mind shall we." Concert said.

"So I know what it looks like and I'm not going to deny the fact we were making out." I said. "Vinyl is indeed my marefriend, and that I have no doubts about."

"Well I see two mares who love each other quite a bit. So much that your not afraid to express your feelings about each other in front of other ponies." Concert smiled. "I heard a rumor that said Octavia kissed Vinyl in the hall, but to me it was just another rumor to ruin a pony's reputation, so I thought nothing of it."

"Wellll actually that rumor is true. I did hug and kiss Vinyl in the hall after class." I confessed

"Oh well that adds to my case about you and Vinyl loving each other very much." Concert said still smiling

"Molly, Harmony you seem offley quiet whats wrong?" I asked

"It's just that this is happening so fast, it's hard to take in." Harmony said, "And I also support you and Vinyl and hope you two will be happy together."

"M-Molly why are you acting so shy?" I asked concerend

"Oh no reason. I'm just thinking, thats all." she said

"About what Molly?" I asked

"Nothing," she smiled "nothing at all."

"Well thanks for returning my bag you guys I really appreciate it."

"No problem Octavia, it was the least we could do for a friend." Concert smiled. "Well anyways we must be off now it's getting late and I need to rest. Bye Octavia I hope nothing but the best for you and Vinyl."

"Thank you Concert, bye you guys." I said as the door closed. "That went supprisingly well."

"Yeah but that Molly pony, was acting real weird." Vinyl said getting up from the bed.

"Now now Vinyl I'm sure it's nothing." I reassured.

"The look in her eyes. I've seen it somewhere else but I don't remeber where." she thought, "Anyways you just wanna order in some food?"

"Yeah sure why not."

"How does pizza sound?" vinyl asked.

"Just fine Vinyl." After she ordered our food she hung up the phone and turned around and looked at me.

"So what do ya wanna do till the food gets here?" she asked.

"How about we continue were we left off?" I asked smiling, there was a small hint of seduction in my voice. Not that I needed it anyway.

"Sounds good to me!" Vinyl exclaimed.

We wrapped our hooves around each others neck and began making out again till the food arrived.

Killswitch's POV:

I was in my dorm drinking, and drinking, and drinking. I couldn't stop, NO I didn't want to stop. I just wanted to end it all, take my own life so that I could still be with _her._ I had contempalted suicide more than once. Why was it so damn hard now? All I want was to end my life... I had nothing to live for, 'No one to call my own. No one to save me now. Is their light beyond this hell I call home?' These were the last thoughts going through my head before I passed out into a dark oblivion. A voice softly saying 'Give your soul to me, for enternity. Release your life, to begin another time with her. End your grief with me there's another way, release you life and take your place inside the fire with her.'

Vinyls's POV:

Tavi and I finally broke away from our makeout session. We were both gasping for air, because we had been going at it for a solid 20 minutes non-stop. I heard a knock on the door, and expected it to be the delivery pony. And I was right. I gave him 10 bits and took the pizza from him. I set down the pizza and I hooked up some speakers to my laptop so that we colud watch a movie or two while we ate. We watched two movies, both of thier names somehow slipped my mind. I saw Tavi had her head on my shoulder snoring, and fast asleep. I looked over to the clock to see that it was 11:30. I decided it was time Tavi and I hit the hay. I set her down on my bed and oulled the blankets over to the start of her neck. I got behind her and layed there with my hoof over her shoulder as she slept to keep her close to me. I finally started drifting off into sleep, until finally everything faded to black.

Sorry about the short up date, for this is just a filler for a big chapter to come. In Killswitch's POV lines with a ' and words behind it are a reference. This contest I will give a shout out in the next chapter. If you can tell me one of those songs you win. Also MetallicA reference at the end :). As for the shoutout winner ShadowofaDemon88 won beacuse he found a very obvious loop hole that I accidentally gave him.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Open wounds. And a Reunion

Killswitch's POV:

My head felt like I had repeatedley beat it with a large boulder. I looked down to see broken beer bottles everywhere. I put my hooves on the ground and I heard cracking. The glass was very sharp and fragile. I neaded to get over to the kitchen to clean myslef up. I then remembered why the beer bottles were on the floor. I drank until I caused myself to black out. I did it all because of _her._ Now she was nothing but a nightmare, living off my fear, and horrors, to get me back for what I did to her. I kept telling myself it was a dream and that she would go away, but she never did. So I did the unthinkable, I grabbed a shard of glass and I drove as hard as I could Into my stomach. I could see my own blood flying every direction and I saw my intsetines hanging out of the gapping hole in my stomach. _I did it, I finally did it. I'm coming back to you no matter what the cost maybe._ I saw the door open and saw my friend Double Time walk in. As soon as he saw me he ran to me not carring about cutting his hooves on the glass. He looked at my stomach and he pushed my intestines back into my stomach and tried to stop the bleeding. Then he called to our friend Sick Rythm to get help. The last thing I saw was his face, it was stained in tears. He actually truly cared about me, and so did Rythm. "I'm so sorry." I choked out before the last of the air in my system was let go.

Vinyl's POV:

Today I found myself curled up next to the most beautiful mare in all of Equetria, Octavia, she was stirring in her sleep. She finally woke up about five minutes after she started to twist and turn. I kissed her on the cheek and she woke up fully. "Good morning Tavi."

"Good morning Vinyl," she said "how are you?"

"Me...I'm doing fine now that your awake."

She giggled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm going to go start up breakfast, kay Tavi?"

"O.K. I'll be in the shower if you need me." And with a flick of her tail she was already in the bathroom.

I swear if I didn't know her better I would say she was inviting me to shower with her. I got the pots and pans out that I needed to cook and I got the items for some pancakes and some biscuits.

20 minutes later:

I had just finished the biscuits when I heard the water from the shower turn off. Another five minutes later Octavia came out looking marvelous as she stepped out of the door way.

"Like what you see Vinyl?" she fluttered her eyes lashes suggestivley.

I laughed and gave her a big kiss on the lips. "You know I always like what I see." I said softly. She really has come far when it comes to flirting with another mare. She then gave me a kiss.

"What did you make for breakfast Vinyl?" Octavia asked.

"I made some pancakes and biscuits." I answered.

"They look wonderful Vinyl."

"Thanks Tavi." I just now remembered that there was no school today. Apparantley we'd been given a day off because of some rule that said that students woulnd't have to go to school today. "Just reminden you Tavi, there is no school today."

"I know Vinyl, but thanks for reminding me."

"Your welcome, anyways lets eat." I said.

"Alright Vinyl lets eat."

After we finished our meal we set our dishes in the sink so that we could clean them. It went by fast since Octavia and I were working together, and right afterwards we decided to head out and go to some went to a clothing store to pick up some clothes for Hearth's Warming Eve. "Hey Octavia what do you think of these boot?" I asked.

"Well they do match your coat and really make your mane stand out, so I would say you look rather wonderful." Octavia smiled.

"Thanks Tavi, you ready to check out?" I asked

"Yes I'm ready, lets go."

When we finally checked out we headed over to a electronic store just for fun. We went inside and there was many varieties of items in there. Such as guitars, drum kits, phone, laptops, T.V.s, and accessories. I went over to look at the phones, maybe I would buy one for Tavi and I. "Hey Tavi have you ever had a phone?" I asked.

"No Vinyl I haven't. Why?"

"I was just wondering since some of these phones are cheap that maybe you and I could have one so we could call each other, or so that we could call friends, maybe even family."

"Well I think that sounds like a great idea."

"Alright lets buy a phone and a plan." We finished at the electriconics store with our new phones and I even bought a KORN album so that I could remix it. By now it was about a little after noon, so we headed to the closest restraunt so that we could eat. We walked inside and there was a receptionist and a waitor at the front desk.

"How many is in your party?" asked the receptionist

"Just two please." I answered.

"Thank you." We were then seated, Tavi and I Ordered and converesed while our food was being prepared. "Whatcha doin Tavi?"

"Oh I'm just adding some numbers to my new phone." She answered still entering in the number.

"Who?" I questioned.

"M-My father... It's just been a long time since we talked and I thought that this would help come closer toghether." she answered obviously derpressed.

"Oh...Sorry Tavi." I apologized.

"It's O.K. Vinyl it's not your fault."

We sat in silence while we ate. I really wish I could do something for Tavi. I sat in silence, I had finished my meal about 5 minutes ago. Tavi bringing up her father made me think. Would my mother still talk to me, or would my father after confessing to them I was a fillyfooler? All these thoughts ran threw my head. I really ned to talk to my mother again, even if it's just one last time. I mean i still love them, nothing could change that. And I had what I needed to accomplish my goal...I'm going call my mom tonight even if it kills me.

"Vinyl...VINYL!'' Octavia raised her voice.

"W-what, sorry I was just thinking."

"Alright, we should get going, and may I ask what you were thinking about."

"It's just that I haven't communicated with my parents at all since my softmore year of highschool. I was going to call my mom, and see how things were going. You know just check-up and catch-up." I stated.

"Oh, well I hope it goes well for you."

"Thanks Tavi, let's get going."

We ended up back at our dorm after stopping at more stores about 8:00, I decided to put on some dinner and get ready for my call with my mother. I put dinner on the stove and pulled out my phone. I grabbed the phone book and looked for my mothers name._ Mallary Scratch, found it._ I thought. I typed the number in on the cell phone and waited for my mother to answer. I waited for what seemed like forever but was three seconds and I heard a soft gentle voice answer.

"Hello, Mallary Scratch speaking, who's calling?" A voiced answered.

"Ya hello, um this is your daughter." I answered, trying to see if she remembered me.

"Hello, this isn't funny, who are you?" Questioned Mallary.

"I'm not joking this is your daughter Vinyl Scratch mom, you remember me don;t you?"

"Oh my it really is you Vinyl, after all these years...Well...what are you callin for Vinyl?"

"Well you know check-up and catch-up." I answered.

"Well know is really not a good time Vinyl, maybe I could call you later?" Mallary asked.

"I guess, but I really wanted to talk to you."

"Well how 'bout this, how 'bout we get together and have a family reunion. Just me, you, our father, and maybe your special somepony if you have one."

"Well I guess that could work, but you do realise I still like mares right?" I questioned.

"Oh...that's um-m right. Well I guess SHE could come too." Mallary said akwardly. " Well you two can come over tommorow if thats fine."

"Um. That'l be fine...well I guess I'll see and talk to you tommorow then?"

"Yes well, goodbye Vinyl." Mallary hung up.

"Ya bye..." I answered putting the phone down. "Tavi what do you think of us meeting my parents?"

"Well that would be lovely, I actually was kind of hoping to meet them someday." Answered Octavia.

"Well get ready for a ride tommorow." I said

"I'll be ready don't worry." Ocatvia said kissing me. "I love you Vinyl."

"I love you too Tavi."

This should have been posted about 4 days ago but I had concerts, try outs for more bands. And to top that I'll be gone for about 3-4 on a band trip. Also I had some writers block. Not much fun, but my friend Carter got Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites By Skrillex for the French Horn (Sheet Music!) so me and him will be F**king around with that for awhile. Also I want to thank ShadowofaDemon88 for his reviews, actually I feel like I'm only talking to you. And I Posted A New Story Called ''When Darkness Falls, We Are Reborn" it's a TwiLuna fic about... ah just go read it. Also it's being Co-written by ShadowofaDemon88 so thank you again.

Any ways Deathcore out.


	8. Chapter 9

Authors Note:

I will not be updating for at least a week, because of personal/Family issues. Sorry about the short notice but I will be back in a week. I'l also write chapters on my phone, but I can't post from there. So expect chapters fast after the weeks up. Once again sorry about the short notice.

-Deathcore


End file.
